prisontopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rita Von Kritze (Amanda)
Summary Amanda is the current queen of Priatopia. She is extremely petty and will most likely have both of your kidneys taken out if you breathe on her. Don't go near her. Childhood And Early Life Amanda was born as Rita Von Kritze to a loving mother and father. She was the second and last child of the family, always being treated like the baby. She grew a very close bond to her older sister, Olga. Being the only other children they were allowed to see they started doing everything together. As the years went by Olga started developing an unhealthy obsession and attraction to her younger sister, resulting in her attacking Amanda when being rejected romantically. Amanda was hospitalized and put in the same room as a young soilder named Connor. Her and Connor got along well together and soon started developing a relationship. It was during this time when Amanda changed from being called Rita to being called Amanda. The reason for this is that Connor couldn't pronounce her name with his accent, so she had to make up something new. Amanda soon got pregnant and gave birth to her first baby girl, Lillian-Rose. She was starting to get over her trauma and started bonding with her baby when yet another stalker entered her life. Eric, the doctor who had tended to her while in the hospital had started developing feeling for her and didn't like that she ended up with Connor instead of him. So he took matters into his own hands and shot Connor in the head in front of Amanda herself. With a gun now pointed to her head she was forced to marry the man who killed the love of her life. Later In Life Amanda was crowned queen of the country when her father and mother passed away. She had no idea how to handle the situation but remembered her fathers wise words "Rule you country with an iron fist, always watch and always listen, make sure they know what power you hold" Amanda decided that she would no longer be pushed over by people who claimed to love her and went full force on her country. Under her first year of rule she had both made enemy with neighbouring countries and her own people but she had also grown the little country into a global superpower. While being feared by everyone who she came in contact with she decided it was prime time for her to have more children. She had 2 children, a son and a daughter 6 years apart. She regretted her decition greatly as these children remember her too much of the bad in her. She sent her children away to be superstars, hoping that they will get the best of lives while having no contact with her whatsoever. Now Amanda has now realized that it's been ~600 years since she was born and that for some reason she cant age. She is tired of her life as queen and just goes around fucking with her people and her fellow rulers for fun. She really just wants to die but is too proud to say it or do anything about it. Trivia She owns a cactus named Friedl She has had an affair with the queen of the Veritans Her favorite shirt has a kitten asking for a cheeseburger on it